Face-to-Faceless
Face-to-Faceless is the fourteenth episode of Season 6 and the ninety-fourth episode of Teen Wolf.Teen Wolf Season 6B Premiere Spoilers & Cast Details Synopsis Scott, Lydia and Malia take drastic measures to quell the rising violence in Beacon Hills. Liam has a gauntlet to endure at the high school. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Noah Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *JR Bourne as Chris Argent Recurring Cast * Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent * Sibongile Mlambo as Tamora Monroe * Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock * Ryan Kelley as Jordan Parrish * Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt * Michelle Clunie as Mrs. Finch * Michael Johnston as Corey Bryant * Froy Gutierrez as Nolan * Andrew Matarazzo as Gabe * Lucy Loken as Quinn * Maria Russell as Deputy Vargas Continuity Cultural References * Numerous comic book superheroes were referenced in this episode by Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar, and Mason Hewitt, including DC Comics' Clark Kent (Superman) and Marvel Comics' Peter Parker (Spider-Man) and Steve Rogers (Captain America). **Clark Kent is a Kryptonian, an alien species native to the planet Krypton, who came to Earth as a refugee when his planet was destroyed. His unique physiology allows him to gain incredible powers when exposed to radiation from the Earth's yellow sun, including extremely powerful physical capabilities of super strength, speed, agility, senses, invulnerability, and regenerative healing, as well as the power to fly, use his breath to create hurricane-strength winds and ice, and to shoot lasers from his eyes. The running joke is that he maintains his human identity as Clark Kent by wearing glasses to disguise himself. **Peter Parker is a human young adult who was bitten by a spider exposed to enormous amounts of radiation, which gave him the powers of a spider, including immense superhuman physical capabilities of super strength, speed, agility, senses regenerative healing, along with wall-clinging, a "spidey-sense" (the power to sense incoming danger moments before it occurs), and, in some versions, the power to eject spider webs from the inside of his wrist. **Steve Rogers is a World War II Army soldier who was transformed from a sickly, small, and thin young man into the pinnacle of human perfection using a substance known as the Super Soldier Serum. This serum turned him into a super soldier, curing him of his ailments and allowing him to grow a foot taller and gain a great amount of muscle mass while enhancing his strength, speed, agility, reflexes, senses, and healing to levels beyond that of the finest human athlete, bordering on a superhuman level. Trivia Body Count *Flayed body - incinerated with hellfire; killed by Jordan Parrish *School bus full of people- mauled to death, killed by The Beast of Gevaudan (flashback) Locations *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Morgue *Warehouse District *Dunbar House **Liam's Bedroom *Underground Tunnels **Argent Bunker **Gerard's Armory *Beacon Hills High School **Entrance Hall **Boy's Locker Room **Guidance Office **Mrs. Martin's Office **Mrs. Finch's Classroom *McCall House **Living Room **Dining Room *Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Bullpen **Sheriff Stilinski's Office Soundtrack *"Heartbeat (Alex Schulz Remix)" by Autograf **Scott appears in Liam's bedroom, where he consoles Liam following Brett and Lori's death while also convincing him to go to school and pretend like nothing happened, insisting that if he doesn't, more people could die. *"Hush" by P5E ft. Claire Wyndham **Liam and Mason arrive at school, where all the students in the hallway begin whispering about him, causing Liam to become hurt and anxious. Mason and Corey persuade him to stay at school to try to prevent the rumors from spreading out of control and tell him that he needs to get through the day without shifting. *"The Hellhound/Parrish's theme" ** Jordan Parrish jumps into the tunnels and confronts the terror inducing monster and uses a flare to overcome his fear and transform into his Hellhound form. Gallery Images 6x14_Face-to-Faceless_Corey,_Liam,_Mason.jpg 6x14_Face-to-Faceless_Liam_and_Gabe.jpg 6x14_Face-to-Faceless_Liam_and_Mason.jpg 6x14_Face-to-Faceless_Liam,_Gabe,_Nolan_(2).jpg 6x14_Face-to-Faceless_Liam,_Gabe,_Nolan_(3).jpg 6x14_Face-to-Faceless_Mason_(1).jpg 6x14_Face-to-Faceless_Mason_(2).jpg 6x14_Face-to-Faceless_Scott_(1).jpg 6x14_Face-to-Faceless_Scott_(2).jpg 6x14_Face-to-Faceless_Scott_(3).jpg Videos ‘Be Like Clark Kent’ Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6B) MTV References Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6B